A folding box of this type is known from DE 40 24 112 A1. The abovementioned document describes a folding box for receiving a plurality of serum ampoules. It is of a flat form, which is similar to that for packaging chocolates, and comprises a single-piece blank in which a swing-cover section, a rear-wall section, a base section, a front-wall section and an insert section, which is provided with through-passages and a cut-out, are formed one behind the other. The insert section bears side-wall sections and closure flaps which can be folded over once the folding box has been erected. With the folding box closed, the insert section is located with its border region in the plane of the cover section, while its inner portions, provided with cut-outs, are folded over in the direction of the base section. The folding box can be supplied to the packager in the flat state, its blank already provided with adhesive, and is erected, filled and closed there without any further adhesive bonding being necessary. However, a considerable amount of material is used for this packaging.
For packaging tubular lamps, in particular tubular halogen lamps for household use, use is made of narrow folding boxes which are usually square in cross section and are closed at the end sides by folding tabs and insertion flaps. The tubular lamp is accommodated within the folding box in a bag which is made of stiff paper and keeps the lamp at a distance from the walls of the folding box in order to provide protection against breakage. Other solutions make provision for the tubular lamp in the folding box to be secured against damage by a wrapper made of padding material. This type of packaging involves high outlay since it requires a two-stage packaging operation, by way of which the lamp must first of all be wrapped and then introduced, with its wrapper, into the folding box as outer packaging. Moreover, the lamp is merely accommodated loosely in the packaging.